Very Charismatic
by TerraZeal
Summary: Takes place after "Friends on the Other Side". Assumes Naveen wasn't instantly turned into a frog. Facilier/Naveen non-con kissing, Naveen/Tiana unrequited at the start. May continue.


_**Author's Note:**__ Yes, I know. But I loved this movie and I was bored and have writer's block for There Can Be No Peace, my big Supernatural fic. This takes place a little after Facilier sings Friends On the Other Side and before Naveen is changed into a frog. Slash. Assuming Naveen isn't instantly turned into a frog and they have a…moment. Slash. Facilier/Naveen. Non-con on Naveen's part. Don't like, don't read. _

_Very Charismatic_

The slice on Naveen's finger HURT. He didn't get hurt often, and when he did it was usually a riding accident or something on one of his horses. He didn't know why the charismatic man needed his blood, but he was a witch doctor or something. Maybe he needed the blood to get Naveen the money he needed to go back to his palace and his old life. Still…what had Facilier promised Lawrence that made him so eager to shake his hand?

Despite what some thought, Naveen was far from stupid. He'd seen the almost…greedy look in the little man's eyes as he took Facilier's hand. Naveen knew Lawrence wanted to what, BE him? Be royalty? Facilier can't have promise him that. Naveen laughed at the notion. A door closing drew his attention.

Ever since they'd agreed to work with this…shadowman…he'd started to get used to things like walls talking and doors opening and closing on their own. It was far different from Maldonia, but he was beginning to see that New Orleans had its own charms, however odd they might be. He drew his attention back to the closed door. He was still tied up with…snakes. He tried not to think about it too much, or it would really freak him out.

He'd never been a fan of snakes, and these…snake chains were really creepy and, damnably, tight. He was hoping Facilier would just magic up some money or whatever so he could go back home and live the life of luxury he'd been living. Alas, that didn't seem to be happening. Facilier wasn't letting him out of the snakes any time soon, he would guess.

A grinning face adorned with a skeleton mask appeared before him, almost out of thin air, making the prince jump. Or at least jerk a little. He wasn't doing much jumping tied up as he was.

"Well, well, well…Prince Naveen of Maldonia…I promised you green, didn't I? Best get on with it then, shall I?" Facilier turned his back on Naveen and seemed to be talking to one of those voodoo mask things on the wall near them.

"Uh, Dr. Facilier, Mister Facilier…whatever you're called, why don't you just magic me up some money and let me out of these…chains. They're very uncomfortable." Naveen tried not to let his fear show. Facilier was more than he let on to be. More than just a "witch doctor" or a "charlatan" as Lawrence had called him.

"Now, now, now, my Prince…your Highness…why would I want to do that? You get green…I get…what? What do I get, Prince Naveen of Maldonia?" He almost hissed this, like a snake. Naveen noticed that his shadow had taken on a snakelike form. Naveen shivered. It was really creeping him out, this place. He just wanted out.

"Uhm…what would you want? I could share some of the money with you…"

Facilier cut him off with a slap, cutting his lip causing Naveen to spit blood.

"Stupid boy. Any money I conjure for you I can't use for myself. Ahem. Fun little fact about voodoo. Can't conjure a thing for myself. If I could, do you think I would be living HERE!"

Naveen looked around at the ramshackle house. No, he couldn't imagine someone with Facilier's power living here. He had to rely on others and…deals.

"What can I get you, then?"

"Marry Charlottle Lebouff. She has mounds of cash and it wouldn't be conjured. You split it with me. Equally. Then we're both rich men, Prince. And we own the town." Facilier leaned in close to Naveen, softly stroking his handsome cheek.

"Also…there are other things you could do for me." Facilier kissed Naveen, full on the lips, passionately.

Naveen was disgusted and shoved him back as much as the snakes allowed, causing him to trip over one of his little voodoo dolls.

"If you think I'm going to…with you…Never! You are very charismatic, but I don't like men, and I certainly don't like you. I'd marry this Charlotte, but you wouldn't get a penny. Not for touching my royal person the way you did!"

Naveen was angry. He didn't like men, and certainly not Facilier, no matter how charismatic he'd been earlier. The snakes didn't allow for much movement, but Facilier was NOT having him in that way. He struggled and managed to pull free of the snakes, kicking them away in anger.

"If you ever touch me again, I'll-I'll-!"

Facilier gave a small smile. "You'll what, Your Highness? You must know, you're in MY world now, not yours. I have the power here. You're just a puppet. And a further puppet you'll be. We could've ruled the city. But you turned it down. Turned ME down. I hope you enjoy your 'green', Your Highness."

Facilier grinned and snapped his fingers. The voodoo masks that had been on the wall above Naveen began to descend.

Naveen darted to the doorway. He struggled with the knobs, of course. They were locked. He kicked the doors. He wasn't some weakling and intended to break out of here and free Lawrence too. The shadowman was no good, he knew that now.

The doors weren't budging. Magic. Faciler had locked them. The voodoo masks approached him, slowly, chanting some odd language. Naveen scrabbled at the door. Facilier simply grinned at him and tipped his hat.

"My friends are going to give you the green you so desperately desire. I hope you're satisfied." With that, Faciler vanished in a puff of violet smoke.

Naveen descended into unconsciousness as the voodoo masks approached him.

When next he woke, he was gasping for breath in a glass jar, as a FROG!

Facilier hadn't lied when he'd told him we was getting his "green". He didn't recognize the shadowy figure slowly loosening the lid on his jar, but he wasn't about to let an opportunity escape. As soon as the man was gone, Naveen lept at the jar's lid with all his might. As frog, that wasn't much, but he still managed to knock over the jar and the lid popped off.

He hopped through Lebouff manor, looking for Facilier. The shadowman would pay for this.

The frog prince eventually stopped on a balcony, gasping for breath. Nearby, a woman was whispering something and holding a piece of paper to her chest. She was dressed in a gorgeous blue dress and was wearing a tiara. A princess. He sighed. It only reminded him of the life he'd lost.

He was shocked when the princess said something to him. Asked him for a kiss. She was very beautiful. Even as a frog, he could appreciate that. He answered her, and, as most princesses were wont to do, she screamed and started throwing things.

Eventually, she held up a book to hit him with again. He recognized it. The Frog Prince. This beautiful princess had only to kiss him and his ordeal would be over!


End file.
